Falling
by Reira Redemption
Summary: Prince Nuada and Princess Nuala, Classic story re-told. One Shot. Please review gently. This story is my baby. M to be safe.


**I'd just like it to be noted that this story is VERY personal for me so please be gentle with how you word reviews. Thanks.**

Ever since the womb, Nuada and Nuala had been together. They were one soul divided into two bodies. They were literally each other's other half. It wasn't a big surprise when Nuada would strike any male whom dared to get near his sister. Or how he rode his horse not too far behind her own, watching her back and the way her hair swayed with each movement while they communicated telepathically.

His infatuation for his sister wasn't hidden from her, she knew how he felt. Nearly 800 years old and he'd barely managed to peck her cheek. He thanked the gods every day that Elves lived so long.

As for Nuala, she kept her ever blossoming feelings from her brother for fear of what would happen. How would it look to their parents? Siblings becoming life mates? Her mother, old and wise suspected though she kept it to herself whenever she'd see Nuada's ever watchful glare of her, or her slightly ruffled dress sleeve as Nuala fled from her brothers grasp.

Though Nuala was able to keep them apart physically, she couldn't keep him completely locked out of her own mind. She'd often hear him whisper things into her thoughts, "suggesting" she wear her blue gown, or her thin gold belt rather than her much wider one. He'd express small portions of his feelings to her through the connection they shared as to not over whelm her, tracing his fingers against his cheek so she'd feel it upon her own.

On their 850th birthday, Nuala was heading to her bedroom, re-reading lavishly laced and designed cards. Nuada being not far behind her, stealthily locking his mind from her's, keeping his footsteps light as a hunter's. Though, he was hunting her, wasn't he?

Nuala opened her bedroom door, reading for the 12th time her card from Nuada:

Happy Birthday, Dearest Sister.  
I hope today is a wonderful event for us both. I have a surprise for you, but it'll be given in private. I know you'll enjoy it,  
perhaps not right away, but you will.  
As I say daily, I love you. Tonight you will say my name, and I yours.  
Blessings.  
N

Just the thought of Nuada forcing her into anything made Nuala feel over whelmed. And a bit excited, though she wouldn't admit it. Her brother was the fighter, the warrior, he had strength, stealth, he had... Everything to her. Nuala was intelligent, bright, sweet, but most of all delicate, she was far from a warrior. Then a horrifying thought crossed her mind... what would happen if Nuada fell in love with another female? What if he moved on? Where would that leave her?

Nuala's fear came from her parents rejection, but she loved him more than Nuada would ever know... unless she told him, unless she showed him. Nuala opened her bedroom door, gasping as Nuada rushed behind her, pushing her into the door and closing it behind him. His hand was wrapped around her wrist, her arm against her stomach, holding her back to his chest. As soon as he had touched her she knew it was Nuada,which made it better and worse... Better because she wouldn't have to fear for her life, yet worse because she didn't know what he wanted. It would be the first time they were alone since he expressed his love for her fully over 400 years prior.

"Brother, what are you doing?" She wouldn't look at him as he released her, moving forward to place the cards on her desk."I said I had a gift for you Sister, that it be given in private. And again, thank you for making this shirt for me." She had worked on it since their previous birthday, it was black thread designs on black fabric. She had sewn a private message into the collar she was sure he'd discover later. It was her first admission to him, to giving herself to him. It was "I love you" in ancient Elvish.

Nuala hesitantly turned to face her brother, whom was walking towards her. She glanced behind him at the door, noticing he'd locked it. Amber eyes met amber, Nuada towered his sister, grazing the tips of his fingers against her jaw. He whispered softly as his lips hovered her mouth, "Nuala", and as he said her name his fingers slid down to the base of her neck, digging into the silky strands of her hair as his lips pressed softly to her own.

Nuala gasped slightly, whimpering against his mouth. Her hands were light on his chest, her eyes closing as she indulged in the sinful act for a moment before she pushed him away. The fact he said her name sent shivers along her spine though she hid it well. To say another Elf's name was to call onto the deepest part of their soul; to claim them to a degree. Which was the main  
reason most Elves used last names or titles.

"Brother, we can not. You know why." Her eyes were a tad glassy as she looked up at him. He searched her weak gaze, whispering her name twice more, the two halves of one soul beginning to mesh as she gasped out "Nuada!".

With years of training, Nuada had managed to hold himself up with great effort, the feeling of their souls uniting making Nuala's knees buckle, her grip moving to his shoulders for support. He held her by her waist, strong hands gripping through the bright green fabric, allowing the glow to melt over them. After a few minutes he lifted Nuala as if she was his bride and carried her to the bed, knowing he soon would also have the need to collapse. Their souls rarely formed into one but the feeling was nerve rattling. He laid her down first and then laid beside her, the pull to each other was quickly over whelming them, making them both dizzy.

"Nuala, say my name." She hesitated as he requested such a thing, she'd already said it once, if she did it again? What would happen?And even in her somewhat disoriented state she didn't want to test the fates.

"Brother, I..."

"Nuala." His voice was so commanding, his arm looping around her waist to force her soft body against his rugged one. A small light hand resting on his chest.

"...Nuada" The moment the last syllable left her lips, stars burst before their eyes. Tonight was the night that they would truly be one, in soul, mind, heart and finally, body.

The eruption of fireworks between them was undeniable, it was unbearable! Even if Nuala had an once of resistance left in her, it wouldn't matter anymore. The need was too much, over 700 years of pent up frustration was about to explode into pure passion.

"Again." He barely whispered, managing to twist her on her back. He rest his arm against the bed above her head, pecking his lips slowly along her neck, just below her ear.

"Nuada." She barely whispered, her head tilting back to allow his mouth to roam her pale skin. Three for three; their souls were one. Fire burned between them, an intense heat that was making them both quickly work up a sweat.

Nuada gasped slightly against her neck, his fingers pulling the fabric of her dress off her shoulder he barely managed to kiss the delicate skin, being able to feel the last micro fiber burn together.

As for Nuala, she was lost in this pure sense of bliss, the room spinning, her brothers mouth on her skin, their soul bursting between them with this hot passion that wouldn't allow them to part.

Within seconds Nuada had her dress off, only her white undergarments covering her thin silhouette. With much effort, he sat himself up.

His knees were on either side of her hips, which were more filled then her clothes would allow anyone to see. Nuala was staring at her brother.

Was this really happening? Were they about to...?

Gruff fingers traced along Nuala's throat, his thumb pressing a tad roughly against her windpipe. "I promise, you will enjoy this." His voice was weak, sweat dripping down his jaw.

"I already am." She whimpered beneath his touch, her nimble fingers wrapping around his wrist. She tugged on his grip so she could breathe better, her opposite hand beginning to unbutton the silk buttons of his shirt. He slid his hand gently along her neck, down her shoulder, slowly pushing the white fabric off her shoulder, both now exposed. His own gaze following her hand down along his shirt, as the last button was popped and his chest and stomach exposed, her hand slithered slowly, lightly up along the forbidden body of her brother.

Nuada wasn't sure he could hold back much longer. He'd waited so long for this, and now the removal of their clothes was so slow... it was nearly painful.

He removed his hands from her body to throw his shirt to the foot of the bed where her dress was draped in a more so thrown fashion. He nearly jumped out of his pale white skin when her hand hesitantly began to undo the buttons of his trousers. He could feel a smile at the corner of his mouth, watching her small and uncertain hands move against the fabric.

Nuada let her struggle a few more moments before he cupped her hands, pushing them away lightly. "It is fine, Nuala, I'll handle it." He hand't thought elves could blush as brightly as she just did, his smile growing ever more.

Within seconds his trousers were off and he was fully naked for her to see. He had climbed back atop her, watching her gaze lustfully roam his body. He sat lifted his body weight off her, helping her sit up and shift slightly, tugging up her long pasty undergarment; the last article of clothing that was seperating them.

Once it fell to the floor along with his pants, his jaw dropped. Her face was pure innocence, her body was much more curved than he'd ever noticed. He paused for a moment at her breasts which she nearly covered, his fast hand gripping her wrist to stop her. "No, do not cover yourself... we've waited too long."

Nuada crashed his lips into that of his twins, moving them back down onto the bed. His large hand roamed along her arm, caressing over her soft breasts. He noted how she didn't have a large chest but it was enough for him. Gliding his hand lower, teasingly slow just to feel her moans against his mouth, his fingers paused against her stomach. Fingers dipped slightly to wrap around her small side, he dug his thumb in slightly to her skin, moving his kiss to her neck, biting as he went.

"N-Nuada.." Barely a broken moan, he glanced up at her. Her eyes burned with pure desire, something he never thought he'd see in her for him.

"Nuala?"

"Please?" That pushed him over the edge, his manhood was hard, harder than he had ever made himself before. Her voice, her body, the emotions behind the actions. It was going to be a quick night, he knew.

"Oh, Nuala... relax yourself, soon enough I'll be taking you." The words sent a tremor through her body, his mouth moving down between her breasts before moving back up. His hand glided down between her legs. Without looking he felt lightly over her curls; her legs parted for him which he settled into perfectly.

Using the most delicate touch he could muster, he dipped his fingers into her heat. The touch sent electricity through her body, which she echoed into his own through their bond.

Nuada was already on the edge of raeing his poor, sweet sister, he almost wished she hadn't shared the wonderful jolt of pleasure, but he continued on the best he could. Keeping his composure, his calm, but most of all the thought of not harming his sister. He knew how he was and he didn't want to hurt her.

Moving his fingers in and out of her warm shleeth, his mouth busy with her smooth, flawless neck and collar bone. He nearly jumped out of his skin when her own hand began to trace lightly over his the head and down the shaft of his manhood.

"Nuada, pleaasee.." Again, a broken moan. He sat himself up, removing his hand from between her thighs. His gaze roamed her body once more before he bent her knees up and settled there. He pushed her hand off his hardness, lining himself up with her entrance.

"Your ready?"

"Yes.."

With that he pressed forward. The feel of her expanding around him forced him to stop and inch his way into her depths. He was struggling to be gentle, her hips were bucking up. He dug his nails into her hips, trying to maintain his control.

"Nu-Nuada..." He hadn't realized his eyes were closed until he looked down at her. Her own face was contorted in painful pleasure, nails clawing into the sheets under them. He wanted to kiss her but feared losing his control over himself, afraid he'd move her into a not so intimate position...

"I love you, Nuala." He groaned, the last of his length engulfed by her heat. He paused for a moment, beads of sweat running down from his forehead. Nuada couldn't help but watch her; the way her chest heaved with every breathe, how her stomach flexed and hips rocked within his grasps.

Once she had adjusted to him, he began to move, slowly in and out of her tightness. He laid his chest lightly to her own, laboring over her with each thrust and movement. Kissing her neck, he focused on her ever constant moans and groans.

It hadn't taken him long to reach the point of needing to orgasm. With her trembling tone she pleaded him, for what, she wasn't entirely sure, but he knew. He knew she wanted her release just as badly as he wanted his.

Her thin arm was draped around his neck, keeping him close to herself. The other on his back, scratching a bit into his skin which she in turned felt upon her own.

So close, one ... two... three thrusts more and they were done; cumming at the same time, the explosives popping within their systems. Pushed over the edge and falling into the endless bliss of love, passion, and lust, their eyes met, mouths clashed and the unspoken yet screamed words of "I love you" passing through them.

Nuada carefully pulled himself from his sister's slick heat, rolling off her body and beside her. She curled herself into his side, both still panting and feeling the after shocks of the sex. He was stroking her sweat soaked hair, kissing her forehead he could feel her falling asleep against his chest; her body still trembling a bit as he began to fade out himself. His final thought before he completely fell asleep was; "I must be in heaven."

200 or so years later, the twins were still keeping their intimate bond from the kingdom, from the royal court, but most of all their parents. Just after the war with the humans, a goblin came to King Balor, offering his services, to create The Golden Army, 70 times 70, and though Nuala and her mother hadn't agreed, with much pressure from the Prince himself, King Balor ordered for the army to be made.

And so it was.

After the war between humans and the Golden Army, King Balor despaired in his choice to have it created. The death was over whelming to peasants and royalty alike. And so the truce was created and the crown broken into three pieces. Two were for him, and one for the humans to guarantee them that they wouldn't have to fear from their lives.

Though this decision didn't sit well with Nuada, for his hate was strong for the humans and their greed. And so the day of the truce, after Nuala had retreated to her room to change out of her formal attire, she found a letter. It was sealed with black wax and a N indentation. She already knew whom it was from. She was exceptionally happy today, the war was over, a truce was formed and now a letter from her twin.

She sat at her desk, carefully opening the letter. She read through it, a smile on her face which quickly faded. She re-read the letter once before dropping it on her desk. She hurried out of her room, running rather unladly like to her Father's throne room.

Letter:

Sister, Lover, Future Wife.

You know I love you with everything I am,

but Father's choice in this truce with the

humans is unwise. I will not stay in a

kingdom that won't rid itself of this

disgusting greed. I have made the choice

to leave Bethmoora, and enter myself into

excile. I will return for you, when our people

need me most.

I love you, more so, I adore you.

When I return, with or without

Father's blessing, we will wed.

Your Brother

Mean while in the Throne Room:

"My son, why do you do this?" King Balor pleaded with his only son. "As an Elf, I know what it is like to want, to need, but I do not have greed. Humans have a hole in their hearts that shall not be filled, can not even. And you've made a truce with them, so that they may continue to live on in our world!"

With fists clenched, he took in a breathe and continued. "I shall not stand by and allow them to live on so close to my home. To my future kingdom! I shall..." And as he was about to continue Nuala burst through the throne doors, panting, her hair disorderly and a mess, Nuada turning ever so slight to face her. She looked like a mad women.

Continuing on, his glare upon Nuala. "I shall leave. And return when my people need me most, so that I made cure our lands of this greed and evil." Nuada finished, seeing his sister's panicked gaze upon him.

"You can not! You can not leave!" She cried, brows furrowed as she approached her twin.

"I can, I will." And as they spoke to each other as if they were alone, their mother watched, her suspicions being true. As for the King, as he observed he began to piece together what his wife had seen all along.

"Do I mean nothing to you?" She was only a foot or so from Nuada, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks, her voice was a broken whimper. It hurt, painfully, to the deepest part of their soul to see her cry for him. Because of him.

With a speed he developed over time, he grabbed Nuala's forearm. He was on the edge of tears himself as he yanked her the rest of the way to himself. "You mean Everything to me." He tone was low, but aggressively firm. His fingers dug slightly into her covered skin, a sigh escaping his lips as he looked down at his grip on her. Then slowly back up at her beautifully pale, sorrow filled face.

"Then?" She begged, her other hand gripping his shirt, the same shirt he wore the first night they made love, the shirt she'd given him for their 850th birthday and the same shirt he only used on "Special Occasions" such as the truce.

"I will return. For you, for my people." And as his voice heightened ever so slightly, King Balor's eyes widen, brows rose. Did he truly admit it out loud? Before their parents and court members none the less?

Before Nuala had the chance to respond, King Balor stood, cleared his throat and stated; "My Dearest Daughter, please take your Brother out of my court room and talk sense into him. Do not return until your decision is final, My Son."

Nuada didn't look at his Father, instead he continued to stare at his sister's expression, knowing his own was nearly matching hers. Was he really about to throw away everything he worked for? After that night their souls never divided again, instead they remained one. One fully bonded soul, was he ready for that to be burned to ashes? For it to go up in smoke and possibly never be mended again?

"Come." Nuala uddered into the depths of her brothers mind, her hand sliding down from his chest to his arm, folding her fingers into his own. She pulled him out of the court room, ignoring the stares of bewilderment, awe, envy, and pure disgust as they left.

Nuada never submitted to anyone, but to Nuala he would, even in public as he did just now. Neither spoke a word, thought a thought, or made a gesture until they entered Nuala's room, which was more "their" room now since Nuada was never in his own unless he was prepping for battle.

As the door closed behind him, he locked it as he normally did. She turned to him, tear stains beginning to form on her snow white skin. Her hand fell from his own as they watched each other. Nuada's face looked so pained, would he really leave her? Loving each other for more than 900 years, only 200 of which were as the lovers they were then. Had she given herself to him for nothing? For him to abandon her? Why great gods would this happen? Why did he have to feel such hate for the humans?

"Sister, I'm not abandoning you, I'm -"

"But you are! Your leaving me. I'll be alone! How can you leave, leave me, the other half of your soul? Your sister? Your lover? Your Future Wife?!" Nuala was quickly becoming flustered, her emotions hitting Nuada full force.

"Calm yourself." He whispered, circling his arm around her back, his opposite hand cupping her cheek, making her look up at him. New tears were forming in her eyes, ready to spill at any moment.

"How can you ask me to live like this? With such evil hearts so close to us."

"How can you ask me to live without you?" She countered, forcefully pulling herself from his grasp. She cupped her own face, sobbing into her hands. "Do you not remember how resistant I was to you? How I would run from you? I refused to be alone with you for 400 years, and after working for that trust, for my heart, you will go. Simply because of the humans? You shall let them tear us apart!"

Nuada stood where he was, back to the door as he allowed all her statements, questions, memories, and emotions to flood through him. Even the thought of him leaving was beginning to shred at their soul. His hand pressed to his heart, swallowing a lump of dry, wordless air into himself. Could he do it now? Knowing her feelings, knowing her heart would break without him? That their soul word shred into a billion pieces? ... No.

With two quick steps his arms encircled her waist, yanking her back to his slab of muscled chest. A soft gasp left her lips as she leaned into his possessive hold. "Brother?" She questioned, a damp from tears hand resting on one of his own. She exhaled a heavy breathe as he kissed along her covered shoulder and neck, his own breathing escalating slowly.

"I shall not leave you, I shall not take you from our home... I will stay, but only for you. I will live any way I must, if only for you. For the children you shall bare for me some day as my wife." Nuada couldn't see his lover's face, but he knew she was in a slight shock by how her body tensed. They hadn't discussed children yet, so for him to mention it... Was she afraid or excited? Didn't matter to him, they had centuries to think it over.

"You will stay?" Whispering the simple question, she looked over her shoulder at him, glassy amber eyes looking into equally glazed amber.

"Yes, but Only. For you. Nuala." With a sudden turn and jolt of her body into his, the Elf twins went crashing into the door, mouths pressed firmly together in a smoldering hot kiss of relief and love. Nuada buried his hand into the silky white blonde strands, holding her head to his. His arm draped across her lower waist.

Nuala's arms were wrapped tightly around her brother's neck, being completely draped against him, whimpering as Nuada nipped at her lower lip. But soon enough their mouths parted, he helped her stand, holding her forearm until she was steady.

"Fix yourself Dearest. I must speak to our Father again." He smiled, barely, slowly sliding the tips of his fingers against her jaw. Without a word, Nuala went off into her closet, she changed from her blue gown into her gold (per the mental suggestion of her brother). Brushing her hair into it's smooth straightness, she glanced behind her, seeing Nuada straighten his clothes and re-groom his own hair.

"Are you ready?" She nodded, resting her arm over his in the normal gentleman-lady fashion. They calmly walked to see their Father, mentally chatting about what they would be doing tomorrow. Nuala couldn't express her happiness in words for only her brother could even begin to understand.

The twins entered the throne room, many a royals staring at the pair. "My Son, whatever choice you make as of now, I will honor and not allow you to change it. Is that clear?" King Balor quickly stated after the pair bowed to the King & Queen.

"Yes, Father. I have decided what I want."

"Speak it, my Son."

"I will stay, I shall live forever more in Bethmoora as long as I have my Wife by my side."

Confused, King Balor looked at his son oddly. "You are not married, Young Prince." Nuala was in slight shock, eyes widened; was he really going to request her hand in marriage NOW? Of all times? Of all days?

"I know this, but the woman I want as my Wife, stands beside me." The Queen's mouth formed into a bright smile, seeing her children find happiness within each other. Everyone knew they we're one soul, but no one had ever thought they'd fall in love with each other. King Balor laughed, loud and booming with joy as he stood, his wife beside him.

"Oh my Son... Princess, is this what you also want?" Balor looked at his daughter, her own smile as large as her mother's, perhaps larger than her fathers.

"Yes my King, indeed it is what I want." Nuala's gaze met that of her Brother, his hardened features rather soft as he looked at her, pushing strands of hair out behind her ear.

And it was perhaps one of the happiest days of Nuala & Nuada's life.


End file.
